Containers come in all shapes and sizes and store all different types of products. Certain containers, such as food containers, utilize a sealable cover or lid which forms a seal with the container to maintain quality and freshness of the food items stored in the container. There are several different types of covers or lids for these containers. Some containers use a snap-fit or friction-fit lid to form a seal with the container. These lids, however, are difficult to stretch and secure to the containers and are also difficult to remove because of the tight friction fit.
Other lids or covers include one or more latches which engage the container to hold the lid on the container. If the latches break or stop working properly, however, a new cover and possibly a new container must be purchased, which costs consumers additional time and money.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved containers having sealable lids which are easy to secure to and remove from a container and also provide a sufficient seal between the lid and the container to maintain a high level of freshness of the snacks and other items stored in the container.